Old Wounds
by FandomFighterForever
Summary: Nightwing is very curious about the new villain in town. He wants to know why the villain seems to have such a hatred for the Justice League. Especially the Flash.


As far as funerals go, this is probably one of the nicest, and most expensive, one's you've been to. And you have been to a lot of funerals. You especially like the like the picture they chose for Flash. It's the one where he's shown being "officially" accepted to join the Justice League, one of the happiest days of his life. You remember Batman being pissed off throughout the ceremony. He never really liked the Flash. He always said because Barry never took anything, not even crime-fighting, seriously and he was going to end up dying due to his own stupidity. You think the real reason is because Barry was the only one who was never scared of Batman. Barry would be the first to question his orders if he thought Bruce was being too careless. Plus he was the only one to ever get involved in the many fights you had with Bruce. Barry would always be on your side, even when you were wrong. And you were wrong a lot of the times. Because despite all the negative things you could say about Bruce (he was cold, he was too controlling, and he was an emotionless ass who never really cared about you) you have to admit Bruce knew what he was doing. And nine out of ten times he was usually right. And part of you likes to think that deep down, very deep down, Bruce did think of you as his son. And that maybe, and this is just pure wishful thinking, if he was still alive he'd show it by actually saying "I love you" for once.

You have to give the villains some credit for waiting till _after_ the funeral before they started destroying the town. It's Mr. Freeze and his usual henchman trying to steal money from every single bank at the same fucking time. So you're a little stressed out about that. "Wonder Women, take Hawk Girl and cover the banks from the east side of town, Superman take Green Lantern and cover the west side of town. I'll handle Mr. Freeze." They follow your orders immediately, though Wonder Women looks entirely pissed off she's being forced to listen to a kid who's barely turned twenty. You're not sure if she's ever going to get over the fact Batman put you in charge of the Justice League and not a more experienced member. You have to admit even you were surprised Batman thought you were capable of leading the team after he died. He never really made you feel like an actual contributing member, but more like an annoying pest he was obligated to take under his wing. You take Mr. Freeze down easily, well besides the broken rib and fractured arm it was really easy.

You're back at the hideout reading over the teams mission reports, you used to just have a group meeting afterwards to discuss the mission, but after the hundredth snide comment Wonder Women made about your inability to effectively lead the team you decided it would be best for everybody if the team just wrote down what happened and you read over their reports in private, without Ms. Bitch there to make you feel like a total dumb-ass. You're reading over the names of all the criminals the team apprehended, when you come across a name you don't recognize. If it was any other villain you wouldn't worry about it. Most villains go through henchmen like crazy, but Mr. Freeze wasn't most villains, he was always very selective about the people he chose to run with. The only way aspiring criminals could join is if he had an already established street cred. But try as you might you can't find any other crimes "Mr. Spencer Jackson" is tied to. You actually can't find anything about Mr. Jackson. It's like the guy just appeared out of nowhere, which only means one thing. Mr. Jackson is an alias. You have no idea what they guys real name is. All you know is he's a guy who's amazing with computers, having the ability to completely erase every trace of him ever existing and create a whole new identity. And having a criminal who's actually smart is always a pain in the ass.


End file.
